1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a delivery unit for delivering fuel in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, with a swirl pot for collecting the fuel and with a prefilter for filtering fuel sucked up from the swirl pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delivery units of this type are frequently used in fuel tanks nowadays and are known from practice. The prefilter is frequently designed as a separate component and is fitted onto the swirl pot or onto a fuel pump sucking up fuel from the swirl pot. This leads to complicated manufacturing and installation of the prefilter. Furthermore, the prefilter can fit snugly against components of the fuel pump or of the swirl pot and thereby restrict the useable filter surface. In addition, slender filters increase the risk of air being sucked up.